


Axe

by AutisticWriter



Series: 999 Week 2019 [4]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Week, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Amputation, Anger, Angst, Ax Ending (Zero Escape), Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Murder, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Swearing, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Clover’s thoughts as she locates Junpei during a disastrous timeline, the axe gripped in her hand.999 Week Day 9/4: Clover





	Axe

Blood drips from the axe, person-less bracelets heavy inside her pocket. She’s exhausted but doesn’t feel it, revenge and adrenaline powering her body. The elevator pings and the doors slide open, returning her to C Deck. Junpei stands alone in the middle of the vast hallway, and Clover approaches him, making sure to keep the axe hidden behind her back.

She studies him with dull fascination, faintly amused when Junpei jumps at the noise only to smile when he sees it is just Clover—and then he flinches when he stares at her face. Does she look different? Can he tell…?

Clover gives Junpei a smile, but his suspicion shines through. He bugs her about the others and why she returned upstairs alone, and Clover tightens her grip on the axe. Junpei really can fucking ramble when he’s stressed out. Eventually, she gets sick of his speech, and, after warning him, she takes the bracelets out of her pocket and drops them onto the floor with a heavy thunk.

And… Junpei breaks. His eyes widen and he gasps, his legs giving way. He kneels on the floor, staring at the bracelets with horror in his eyes (and surely remembering what Zero told them about how to get your bracelets off). It’s sinking in… Does he understand now?

Just to make sure he gets it, Clover explains what happened. Her voice is eerily calm as she explains her reasoning, about using Digital Roots to work out who must have murdered Light and her plans for revenge—and how she killed June for defending those murderers.

And as she watches him sob and shake on the floor, she has to admit to feeling a bit sorry for him. So it is for that reason she turns the [0] bracelet over inside her pocket before holding out her hand, and offers Junpei a way for them to escape together.

4 + 5 + 0 = 9

And Junpei looks… dead inside, staring up at her with hollow eyes. He really is broken, and… his previously horrified expression turns to some sort of pathetic smile. Does he really trust her now? In a totally gullible move, Junpei holds out his hand to touch her own, and this is just too perfect and—

And Clover grins as she raises the axe above her head and swings it down, smashing the blade against Junpei’s arm. Blood spreads everywhere as metal gouges through flesh and bone, severing his arm at the elbow. His arm falls to the floor as Junpei collapses on his side, screaming until his voice gives out. Blood sprays from the stump, bones and muscles visible, and Junpei writhes in agony, blood pooling on the floor and soaking into his clothes.

Still grinning, Clover bends down and picks up his severed arm by the bracelet. Sure enough, the bracelet detects the lack of a heartbeat and detaches, letting the bloody flesh fall to the floor by Junpei’s face and the still-warm piece of metal snug in Clover’s grasp. Clover thanks him and waves goodbye at the dying heap on the floor, and walks away.

She has done it. She has gotten revenge for her brother’s murder and she has a way out [0 + 4 + 5 = 9] of this fucking ship. But as Clover walks through the silent hallways of the sinking ship, she has to wonder—

What will she do now?


End file.
